


skate to my heart

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [48]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Multi, i saw rocky doing his spin on twitter and this au came to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Rocky was a figure skater, a very famous one and a very successful one at that. From the very moment he learned how to dance, and that was when he was very young, and stepping foot in the ice, the combined passion and love he had for both had lead him to his dream. He loved his career, from the way he practically floated on ice and to the way his body moved to the music, he loved every ounce of feeling he got of it.





	skate to my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomhive (phantom_hive)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_hive/gifts).



> sorry it took so long! i didn't edit either so I aplogize in advance :
> 
> disclaimer: I have no idea how figure skaters live, but this is fiction so I make it up and it's what you'll accept, alright? lol

“Rocky! Over here!”

“Rocky! Just one minute!”

“Rocky!!!!”

The man in question only gave a wave as his manager and best friend, Dongmin, guided him through the wave of people – paparazzi and fans alike screaming for him – and into the car awaiting them. In no time, Rocky was in his car, safe and sound.

“You sure do know to attract crowds.”

Rocky gave a startled yelp, head snapping back so fast, he thought he might get whiplash. It was MJ, his brother from another mother. MJ grinned widely at him as Rocky managed to catch his sanity, before he too smiled slowly before both of them started laughing like hyenas.

“Oh my, M-hyung what are you doing here!? I thought I wouldn’t be seeing you till later!” Rocky reached over and gave him a big hug, as much as the seats allow. He missed him. MJ had to leave to one of those skating conventions for a week, and did Rocky mention MJ was also his coach? No? Well, he was.

“I couldn’t just let my star be alone right? Dongmin’s not taking care of you.” MJ sarcastically fussed over him, cackling when Dongmin fired a _I heard that_!

Rocky shook his head at the two. The car had moved with Dongmin up front driving. They were just leaving the skating arena, with Rocky having just one another gold medal, to add to his collection of medals.

Rocky was a figure skater, a very famous one and a very successful one at that. From the very moment he learned how to dance, and that was when he was _very_ young, and stepping foot in the ice, the combined passion and love he had for both had lead him to his dream. He loved his career, from the way he practically floated on ice and to the way his body moved to the music, he loved every ounce of feeling he got of it.

“So, heard you were going home?” MJ asked, halting Rocky’s thoughts.

“Yeah, my mom’s birthday.” Rocky mumbled.

“And this one is special because?” MJ prompted, because Rocky knew he knew that he never went home since he moved to Seoul for his career at the ripe age of 12. It’s been 13 years since then.

“It’s her 60th.” Rocky shrugged and MJ let out a sound of understanding. Although he hasn’t been back home in a long while, he still met his family often, but instead it was them who came to him. This time though was different and his mom had told him, under any circumstances, he had to be there. Of course, there was no question about it, he loved his mom a whole lot and it was a small thing to do.

“We’re all going, hyung!” Dongmin called out from the front.

MJ spluttered, and reached his body forward almost falling on top of Rocky who had struggled under the added weight. “Excuse me? Do I not get a say? I’m older than you!”

Dongmin laughed. “It was either we all go or Rocky doesn’t go. That was the deal. He has to train for the World’s in just a month and going back home isn’t helping for training time.”

“So?” MJ sat back down and crossed his arms. Rocky snickered at the petulant look MJ had on his face, but he knew it was all an act.

“So... as a compromise, Rocky can go to his mother’s birthday, which means staying for 3 weeks—“

“What? Why?!”

“— and so Rocky just has to pick up his training there, and as the coach, you have to coach him now aren’t you?” Dongmin raised a brow at the rearview mirror.

Rocky had forgotten that his mother’s wish was for him to stay for at least a month (but he told her he could only do three weeks because of world’s which she reluctantly accepted) before her actual birthday.

“Don’t worry hyung, there’s this kimbap place that’s almost as great as my mom’s. I can take you there. They also offer a variety of barbecue and sushi.” Rocky wasn’t above bribing and as MJ perked up at the mention of food, he knew there was no more arguing on his side. Besides, technically it was MJ’s job so he didn’t really have much of a choice.

“Anyway, treat this as a vacation.” Dongmin offered, shrugging his shoulders.

“Business trip more like.” MJ retorted and Dongmin would have said something back if his phone didn’t ring. The model-like manager pressed a finger to his bluetooth earpiece, and soon enough a giant loved up smile bloomed on his face.

Rocky snorted upon seeing that familiar look. Only one person could put that kind of smile to the strict, chic person Lee Dongmin.

“Binnie!” Dongmin’s greeting rang throughout the car and Rocky and MJ shared fake disgusted looks and gags, Dongmin glaring at them from the rearview mirror. Rocky and MJ giggled to themselves, as Dongmin hastily replied to whatever Bin, his boyfriend was saying.

It was disgusting and sickening, but Rocky admitted it was cute and adorable – their love that is. Bin was another figure skater that somehow skated to Dongmin’s heart without warning and never left. But the other had stopped competing professionally, instead opening his own gym slash skating rink business, and enjoyed his free time going wherever Dongmin was. Bin had become like an older brother who loved to tease him and join in with MJ’s relentless and gruelling coaching. But Rocky wouldn’t change this for the world.

They were almost home, and in no time they arrived at their condo. Did Rocky mention they all live together? It was a big suite – the penthouse – and covers three floors inside so each floor provided privacy for each person, which Rocky was thankful for. As much as he loved his hyungs, he’d rather have some alone time as well; hence why he picked the third floor for his own.

“Right, I’ll see you at home. We’re here. Love you, bye.”

Rocky looked up to see Dongmin hanging up as they entered the private parking garage. He yawned, the fatigue from the day’s competition finally catching up as the adrenaline washed off. From the front seat, Dongmin chuckled.

"Sleepy time?" He asked, already knowing the answer. It's a routine by now, every end of each competition, Rocky goes home and immediately goes to sleep, waking hours later to eat (sometimes not).

"Ah, a few more minutes, Rocky-gah." MJ spoke from behind, and Rocky absently nodded.

As soon as Dongmin parked, Rocky exited the car, footsteps shuffling towards the private elevator, Dongmin and MJ talking in hushed tones behind him. As soon as they were in the elevator, Rocky leant against the steel cage and waited for their floor to open. When it did, he waved a bye, not caring if the other two saw, as he trudged up the stairs towards the third floor.

Rocky only managed to change out of his clothes, before surreptitiously sprawling on his bed, dead to the world in just seconds.

The life of a figure skater. One he didn't mind living for many years to come.

––

A week later found Rocky in the car again, but instead of going to a competition, he's finally on his way back to his childhood home. The familiar road lined with trees, the way the sun painted a path for them to take as it sets, the children playing on the sidewalk with parents watching over them carefully while they mingled. It was a familiar sight, one he thought he wouldn't miss, but seeing it now, he realized how much he missed out in the years he hadn't come home.

"Wah, Rocky, you lived in such a cute place." He heard MJ exclaim from beside him, and he turned to see the older pressed against the car window, looking at the same scenery Rocky had just been eyeing. "Why you left was beyond me. But it's also good, then I wouldn't be your coach, and that'd be sad for my pocket."

Rocky snorted, pulling off his seatbelt as Dongmin announced _we're here_. "Wow, hyung, my money loves you too."

MJ turned back, and followed Rocky, cackling in his ear. "You know I _loooove_ you, dongsaeng!"

Rocky shook his head in amusement. Dongmin rounded the car and grinned at them. "Bin will follow tomorrow–"

Before the older could continue, an exclaimed _Rocky_ cut him off, before a short but beautiful woman appeared from the front door of Rocky's ancestral childhood home.

"Eomma!" Rocky said in laughter as his mom came and crushed him in a hug. They saw each other a couple of months ago, but he still missed her. He was a momma's boy, so what.

His mother pulled away from him. "Aigoo, has anyone been feeding you, you're too skinny!"

"That's what you always say, aunty!" Dongmin interrupted, laughing, as Rocky's mother threaten to wack him, but soon enough pulled him in the same hug she bestowed on her son.

"I missed you. Have you been keeping him in line?"

Dongmin mock saluted. "Of course."

"Aunty, what about me?" MJ whined sadly on the side, before he too was pulled in an embrace. "I missed you so much! I begged for them to take me too!"

Rocky and Dongmin exchanged looks, shaking their heads, because they both know what happened in truth. But Rocky's mom was blind to their exchange, falling for MJ's bluff.

"Oh, MJ-gah, I missed you! I didn't get to see you last time I was in the city. Anyway, I recall, there's a plate with your name on it with my famous kimbap." Rocky's mother pulled him along up the steps, MJ turning back and sticking his tongue out at the both of them.

Honestly, Rocky should be used to this by now, but somehow he still couldn't get used to the idea of how easily MJ seemed to convince everyone of his lies and bluffs (even when caught, he was shameless about it). He's amazed, simply put.

"C'mon, let's get our stuff." Rocky nodded at Dongmin and followed the older to the back of the car.

Ah, home sweet home indeed.

–

The first night back was spent catching up with his parents and younger brother. Rocky had missed his own dongsaeng, and he felt guilty and sad that he wasn't a permanent fixture in his brother's life. But his brother, not that much younger than him, only smiled and reassured him, he understood and besides it wasn't like Rocky was a neglectful brother.

The next day found Rocky in a small meeting between Dongmin, MJ and himself. It was to talk about his schedule while he was there. So his typical week would consist of two practices, one in the morning and in the evening. Rocky couldn't complain because usually it was either three times a day or the whole day, but he guessed Dongmin was being lenient because they were here for his mother's birthday, or it could be because Bin was going to be there (either way Rocky was certainly not complaining).

"Right, so today you got a free day, so go away." Dongmin shooed him after their quick so-called meeting.

"You're kicking me out of my own house?" Rocky raised a brow, but standing up anyway.

"You know, I think he just wants us gone when Binnie arrives." MJ smirked, pushing Rocky out to the front door. "You can give me a tour instead. Let's go."

"Ya, don't forget this is my parent's house!" Rocky called back loudly, snickering when he heard Dongmin curse at him before the door shut behind them.

"So, where's that food place you were talking about?" MJ asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

What Rocky loved about his hometown was that you don't necessarily need a car to go to and from his home to the central area where everything was. He was lucky their home was near to everything, so when he was a kid, he enjoyed going out with his friends and family quite often.

"It's just a few blocks away from here." Rocky smiled as MJ seemed to be enjoying the stores that his place had to offer if his delighted curiosity shown in his eyes were anything to go by. "Aren't you full? We just had a meal not even an hour ago."

MJ waved him off. "We need more, if you're training for the world's!"

" _We?_ Really, hyung?" Rocky deadpans, looking back in front of them, before stopping in his tracks.

"Duh, I'm your coach and–" MJ realized Rocky wasn't beside hi anymore and stopped, turned around to see Rocky staring across the street with his eyes wide and stunned. MJ swivelled to look where he was looking at, greeted by a sight of a tall younger man with baby features, watering some flowers, before said man smiled at a passerby and going in the store, to what MJ now saw as a flower shop. MJ smirked as he turned back to Rocky. "So, crush, or ex-lover?"

Rocky broke out of his trance to scowl at MJ. "Hyung, the last time I was here, I was _twelve_!"

MJ nodded his head. "So crush then?"

Rocky spluttered, and a blush formed high on his cheeks. "W-what? No!"

MJ nodded again. "Definitely a crush." The older pulled Rocky by the hand. "You know what, I'm feeling like we need to buy Dongmin some flowers."

Rocky panicked and tried to pull his hand away. "What? No, hyung! Dongmin-hyung only likes flowers from Bin-hyung!"

And so, that sealed Rocky's fate, entering the flower shop, to be greeted by a smile so bright, it was almost blinding, more so from the person attached to it, even Aphrodite would be jealous.

Rocky smiled sheepishly as the person just a few feet away looked shocked upon seeing him.

"Hi Sanha. Long time no see."

Rocky expected a lot of things, he expected another smile, or a wave, or even a familiar squeal. But he didn't expect what Sanha gave him, and when his head turned to the side on impact, he looked back to see Sanha looking just as stunned at what he did.

Sanha slapped him, and MJ was laughing away at his side.

–

"Sorry." It was a small mumbled thing, but Rocky heard it anyway.

After Sanha slapped him, the younger boy had rushed in on Rocky panicked, and had lead him to sit while he got out an ice pack. MJ was cackling the whole time, and he was pretty sure he was recording it too.

"I guess I deserve it?" Rocky offered, while Sanha blushed and played with his apron. "But wow, what a welcome back surprise."

MJ had excused himself soon enough, a call letting Rocky and Sanha talk alone.

Sanha whined, "I really didn't mean to. It was reflex!"

Rocky raised a brow, an ice pack to his cheek. "Reflex, huh?"

Sanha bit his and crossed his arms, looking away. "Maybe...Maybe I've been wanting to do that since you left. So maybe you do deserve it."

Rocky frowned in guilt. "I'm sorry San, for not telling you I was leaving. That was horrible of me."

"You were horrible. How could a best friend do that?" Sanha mumbled, still not looking at the other.

Yoon Sanha was Rocky's first friend, and forever best friend (they even pinky promised and everything). They first met when Rocky was six and Sanha was five. The younger was crying because some kids had stolen his ducky stuffy, at that time young Rocky had seen the small kid crying and his six-year old self couldn't handle the miserable wail the younger let out and so he ran after the kids and got Sanha's ducky back. Right then and there, their fate was sealed to be best friends forever. It was true until Rocky had to leave for Seoul, and he felt regret for not leaving behind a note or even saying good bye.

“I’m here now.” Rocky offered.

Sanha snorted, standing up and going around the counter, arranging the flowers albeit too roughly. “Yeah? And for how long? I’m sure you’re only here until your mom’s birthday and after that you’ll leave.”

Rocky winced, and it wasn’t because of the pain in his cheek. Sanha was right, he would be leaving after his mother's birthday, it was the whole reason he was back home in the first place.

All these years, he had never forgotten about his best friend – the framed picture of both of them sitting on his nightstand back in Seoul was evidence enough of that. But for all his smartness and logic, he never had the initiative to call Sanha, a part of him scared of what the younger would say. He knew now it was a mistake, letting Sanha go all those years and in all those years, he crossed the one line he thought he wouldn't cross.

Staring at Sanha now, the soft pillowy cheeks, the angelic boyish but somehow just as handsome features, and of course how _tall_ the other had gotten. Rocky had missed a whole lot.

"I missed you," was what came out of Rocky's mouth instead. Sanha, who had been cutting flowers at that point, had stiffened, hands frozen mid-task.

"Y-you can't _say_ that." Sanha said between clenched teeth.

Rocky stood up, approaching the counter where Sanha was. "Why not?"

Sanha scoffed, slammed the scissors and flowers down and faced the figure skater, and Rocky's heart clenched at the anger and sadness in his eyes. "After all these years, no goodbye, no contact, and you think you can waltz in here and say _that_ , and think everything will be back to normal and we can pick up where we left off?"

Rocky opened his mouth to speak, but Sanha held up a shaky hand.

"You left me Minhyuk or Rocky, or whatever name you have now. Just because you're some hotshot figure skater winning medals and trophies, doesn't mean you can just..." Sanha stopped himself and took a shaky breath. Rocky wanted to reach out and come closer, but Sanha spoke again, tone gravel and low. "Just leave. You did it before, but now I'm asking you."

Rocky stood there, trying to come up with words, wanting to stay. He wanted to listen, he did, because he didn't want Sanha to be more angry with him, didn't want him to be more sad, and he knew if he stayed _now_ , he could never mend whatever it was between them.

Sanha realized he wasn't going to move, so he went around and pushed Rocky. "Leave, and don't come back. _Please_."

The small _please_ was what made Rocky move, and before the door closed, he saw Sanha reach up to his eyes and his heart clenched when he realized he made Sanha cry. Something he promised himself that he wouldn't do since the first time they met.

"I'm guessing it didn't turn out well?"

MJ appeared out of nowhere and Rocky sighed, as he pushed past the older and walked off.

"Ya! I want food! Come back!"

—

“What the hell Rocky?! You know the quad axel like the back of your hand! You can’t even get it right! Where’s your head?! World’s is only 3 weeks away!”

Rocky growled as Dongmin screamed at him from the sidelines as he, yet again, failed to execute his signature move for the tenth time in the first hour of practice. He knew he wasn’t focused, heck, he knew he wasn’t doing his usual and he also knew why. Just a few meters from him, MJ sighed and ran a hand through his hair before skating close to Rocky.

“Take twenty.” MJ patted his shoulder, before skating towards the side where Bin was trying to calm Dongmin down. Rocky took MJ’s offer and skated across the ice to the other side and leapt over the rink, and sat on the seats.

After the run-in with Sanha, Rocky had turned back home and locked himself in his room, staring at the childhood memorabilia scattered around his bedroom. He was glad his mom didn’t clear his room out, had kept it the way it was before he left. He stayed there staring at all the fun and good times he shared with Sanha and his family, heart clenching at what he left behind. He stared until he felt his eyes closed, a whisper of sleep before he woke again in the morning only to be greeted by the same scene.

It was all he could think about the whole morning.

The skating rink was by no means small, but the structure of it made a good echo especially when there’s only four people in it. It wasn’t hard for Rocky to hear Dongmin ranting at MJ about Rocky’s performance. He could hear how confused and frustrated his best friend was from his skating, never had Rocky skated and missed his turns and axels, not even when he was sick.

Rocky suddenly felt suffocated, and so, after taking off his skates, left the rink to have some fresh air. He rounded the building and walked a few meters away, ending up in a path towards a garden, where benches lined every few meters or so. Rocky sat on one and sighed heavily.

His mind was filled with seeing Sanha again. When he said he crossed a line during the years they separated, he meant he crossed the line between friend love to romantic love. He didn't know when he realized he was in love with his best friend, but when he woke up and stared at the framed picture like usual, the feelings in his chest weren't just of those that missed a friend; it was of longing and heartache for a lover that he wished he could have. He hoped he _still_ could.

As he sat there lamenting about his past choices and future, he heard voices coming from down the path and when he looked up, he swore the universe might be hearing his pleas, because walking down the path towards him was Sanha and another man shorter than him laughing together. Rocky suddenly felt envious as the short man with orange hair reached up and ruffled Sanha's, now dyed lavender, hair. He felt himself stand as soon as the pair were close and stood there until the shorter of the two noticed him, which made him gape causing Sanha to look in front in question.

Rocky waved timidly as Sanha spotted him, and he was sure the glare Sanha sent his way was full of ice as shivers rose on his forearms. Sanha looked about to turn and leave but the shorter man pulled on his sleeve and walked the rest of the way to Rocky.

"Oh my gosh! You're Rocky!" As soon as they were in front of him.

Rocky only smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"A famous skater! A _champion_ skater!" Sanha scowled as the other gushed at Rocky.

"Oh yeah," the orange-haired man offered a hand, "I'm Jinwoo by the way."

Rocky grasp it and shook hands. "Rocky, but you already know that."

"Oh I do! Sanha won't stop talking about you–"

"Hyung!" Sanha hissed, turning red and this time Rocky was interested in what Jinwoo was about to say.

"–honestly, if you didn't wave at Sanha, I would have thought he was lying when he said he knew you. He watches your competitions all the time and _mhmmhmmhmmmhm._ " At that point Sanha had covered Jinwoo's mouth while Rocky smirked at the revelation. So Sanha wasn't stoic as he portrayed to be.

"Really?" Rocky asked, looking at Sanha who was beet red in embarrassment. Jinwoo took Sanha's hand off his mouth.

"Yes! He's pretty much in love with you with how much he gushed about how great you are." Jinwoo grinned, mischivously as Sanha whined and hid his face.

"You know what Jinwoo, you just made yourself a friend." Rocky said, and he would have added more if MJ hadn't come out of nowhere.

"Rocky! Time to get back on ice before Dongmin and Bin– _woah,_ who are _you_?" MJ started before noticing Rocky wasn't alone, and his gaze went straight to Jinwoo. Rocky realize flirty MJ was turned on and he also realized Jinwoo was just MJ's type, and if he didn't know any better, he was guessing Jinwoo was struck by MJ by the way he stared with glazed eyes at MJ.

"Jinwoo." MJ giggled at the mumbled offer of name, before reaching with a hand. "MJ, but you can call me anytime but you have to give me your number first."

Rocky shook his head in amusement, when Jinwoo suddenly scrambled for his phone.

"Hyung, honestly you're so easy." Sanha muttered as he too found it amusing to see two grown men, flirting and looking so ridiculous at that. The younger probably forgot that he was embarrassed at the earlier revelation when he looked back at Rocky again. "What?"

Rocky shrugged and smirked again, the other two were in another world of their own as they exchanged phone numbers. "Just that I'm pretty much in love with you too."

Sanha gaped and spluttered. "What I didn't say I was in love with you, jerk!"

"It doesn't matter." Rocky could hear Dongmin in the distance and knew time was up, for now. "I meant what I said." Rocky then winked at Sanha before turning around and dragging MJ away from his future boyfriend. "Time for practice, I'm suddenly much more inspired."

The two left leaving two brightly coloured-haired men gaping at them. One with heart eyes, and the other with stunned fascination.

With that new revelation, Rocky was more determined than ever to win back Sanha. If the boy was indeed in love with him, he won't waste the universe' way of giving him a second chance with Sanha. This time, he won't leave him again.

–––

Turns out, as much as Rocky was determined to win Sanha over, the latter was also determined to keep Rocky away.

It's been a week of Rocky going over to the flower shop trying to _woo_ Sanha, but all Sanha ever did was ignore him or pass him on to Jinwoo – who apparently also worked there, and had just gave an apologetic shrug to Rocky – _or_ better yet, when Sanha was in a particular moodgosh Rocky had forgotten just how savage the younger could be – Rocky was met with a squirt to his face when Sanha was watering the plants with a squirt bottle, then was forced to leave with water dripping down his chin. It was hard and frustrating and Rocky was taking it out on himself during his practices, which only meant to be twice a day but was now a full day practice non-stop. However, Rocky didn't let it deter him, going to visit Sanha every chance he got in between practices and coming back to the ice rink, another rejection weighing on his shoulders. It was a cycle he was willing to go on until Sanha would agree to atleast talk to him – if he can't invite the other for a _date_ maybe – but talking would be a start.

Another week flew with the same situation and Rocky was at a breaking point, everyone can see it. The day was different, more so than usual, with Rocky gripping on to the wall, the railings, _anything_ , for support. He waved Dongmin's concerns, MJ's, even Bin's, on taking a rest day; maybe he hadn't eaten much lately, preoccupied with practice and Sanha, but they didn't need to know that, and more so now that they are trying to force him to _rest_. It wasn't in Rocky's vocabulary, but _stubborn_ surely was.

MJ growled underneath his breath, fingers gripping tightly on his forearm. If Rocky was to continue this, with only a week and a couple days till the world's, the stubborn young man won't even be in any condition to compete. He knew what was going on, it was Rocky's way of punishing himself as much as he says he was not. He didn't know much of Sanha and Rocky's history, but with Rocky taking it out on his body, not talking or _whatever_ the hell Rocky wants from Sanha was obviously making him stupid and an _idiot._ So without another word, he stood up from the sidelines of the rink, watching Rocky tumble again on ice, and walked away from Dongmin and Bin.

"Where are you going hyung?" Dongmin asked, with Bin staying silent as he watched with worry, ready to skate over to Rocky at any moment's notice.

"To fix whatever hell Rocky is putting himself in."

Bin snapped his head to MJ for a confused moment, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, this little idiot is doing making himself suffer for such a small thing, and honestly I don't know what got into his head on why he chose this of all things to punish himself with."

With that, MJ left the two staring after him dazed and confused. The older was glad the town was small enough that he could walk to his destination within just a few minutes. When he entered, he was greeted with a smile.

"Babe! What are you doing here?" MJ couldn't help himself as he reached over the counter to place a small kiss on Jinwoo's cheek – did he mention they were dating after their encounter?

"Sorry, not here for you this time, baby." Jinwoo pouted but was gratified with another kiss, this time on the lips. "I'm here for that baby giant of yours."

Before Jinwoo could reply, Sanha chose that moment to enter from the backroom, eyes lighting up upon seeing MJ. Though Sanha hadn't spoken to Rocky, he was in good terms with MJ, finding the older fun to be around with, a bonus that he made Jinwoo happy.

"M-hyung what brings–"

MJ cut him off. "Sanha as much as I love your adorkable self, you need to go and talk to Rocky."

Sanha immediately scowled. "No way."

MJ sighed, and walked over to Sanha. "Please, I don't even care if you talk to him to tell him to leave you alone or hate him. I don't care what's going on between you either–"

"Liar."

"–but if this goes on any longer, I'm scared Rocky won't be in any condition to keep in a week's time for the world's. At this rate, he'll injure himself. So please." MJ was practically begging with his hands clasp together. "Just talk to him."

Sanha blinked at MJ a couple of times before mumbling. "He's doing it again."

MJ tilted his head, Jinwoo who stayed silent the whole time copying him, as they look on in confusion. "Huh?"

Sanha played with his fingers, voice coming out small. "When we were kids...He punishes himself every time he thinks he done something wrong or I don't talk to him. I didn't think he still had that habit, since we're adults now, so I didn't think I did anything to harm him."

MJ sighed as Jinwoo offered him a small smile. The older reached up and patted his shoulder. "Well, kiddo, when it comes to you, I think he'll always be the same if what you're telling me is right."

Sanha stayed silent, fidgeting with his thumbs.

Jinwoo coughed, "So? Go! I can man the fort."

Sanha peeked at him while MJ looked hopeful. "Please Sanha. At least talk some sense into him on taking a rest day today."

Sanha, after watching the two, eventually sighed. "Fine, but I'm not promising anything."

MJ snorted. "Honestly, one word from you, Rocky would be alright with that. So I don't care if you date now or whatever."

"D-date?! Hyung!" Sanha spluttered, before MJ pushed him out the store, the older sending a flying kiss out to his shorter boyfriend, Jinwoo playfully catching it and putting it in his pocket and winking in reply.

–

When they got to the rink, all shit went loose. Just as they entered, the two heard a frantic Bin and Dongmin shouting for Rocky, just as they saw Rocky trying to do an axel but ended up falling over and sliding across the ice.

They saw Bin and Dongmin skating across the ice to Rocky who stayed laying down on the ice. MJ and Sanha followed suit, sliding across the slippery floor. From the distance, they see Rocky mumbling and Dongmin sighing in relief while Bin looked ready to smack Rocky.

"I'm fine, just dizzy spells." Sanha heard Rocky say.

"Did you hit your head hard?!" Bin asked, hands ready to lift Rocky's head before being swatted away by the latter. Bin gave a huff and stood back.

"No, before that, been having...since morning." Rocky managed to say, and hearing that made Sanha's stomach churn with guilt, but he pushed it away as he stomped – tried to at least, on ice – towards the trio, MJ on his heels.

"Ya!" He yelled, and Rocky who was laying down until that moment, sat up so fast Dongmin had to reach out before he fell again.

"Sanha!" Rocky's smile was so big, like he wasn't suffering from the fall or dizzinessjust then.

"Why are you being an idiot huh?" Sanha glowered at him until Rocky pouted and looked down. "I thought you grew out of this habit. I told you before, to stop doing this to yourself or else."

Dongmin and Bin watched in awe as the normally stoic man, looked ready to cry to his mom at being scolded. MJ shuffled towards them, and gestured for them to stay quiet.

"...I'm sorry." Rocky got out.

Sanha sighed, before reaching a hand. "C'mon."

Rocky snapped his head up, looking at the hand in wonder and confusion. "Huh?"

Sanha huffed, blushing lightly – from the cold, he swears. "Get up, take a rest. _Then_ , we can talk."

"Really?!" Rocky's eyes widened, feeling like he could faint any moment out of happiness. Because, finally. _Finally._

"Yes. Now, up." Sanha hissed.

Rocky was happy and reached out for the hand before standing up, his skates giving him an extra boost in height so he was almost as tall as Sanha. He would have said something to the younger, if he didn't just see black clouding his vision. The last thing he saw was Sanha's panicked look.

The last thing he thought was _damn, I just had to_ faint _when I finally got my chance_.

––

"I'm sorry."

"You really need to stop saying that."

Rocky looked down at his lap, just barely stopping himself from uttering another apology. He heard Sanha heave a sigh before it fell silent once more, the only sounds coming outside his bedroom door; an echo of voices from their friends in the living room. After Rocky _graciously_ fainted – he still couldn't believe he did – they brought him home to rest and locked him and Sanha in his room to talk, to which hewoke up to Sanha glaring at the door muttering about _thought it was friends before boys but clearly not_ ; Rocky assumed he was talking about Jinwoo (which he got more confused because last time he checked, Jinwoo wasn't with them at the rink but turned out MJ had called his boyfriend after Rocky fainted and was on board on locking Sanha with Rocky alone).

It was a good thing someone caught him or else he would have woken with a concussion, but Rocky felt like having a concussion right then would be better than being in the same room with an annoyed and angry Sanha.

Sanha sighed, before he turned around and faced the figure skater. The younger of the two walked the few meters separating them and flopped down on the latter's bed, just like he always did back in the day; a sight Rocky didn't know he'd miss.

"Honestly, I'm not even that angry anymore." The soft mutter came and made Rocky jerk his head to look down at Sanha, who laid on his back staring at the ceiling – a pout on his face. Rocky thought it was just right for him to be angry, more so to be – "Hurt. I'm mostly just hurt." hurt; an emotion that was understandable. "But I'm not sorry that I slapped you. You deserved that one."

Rocky snickered and nodded, before turning serious once again. "Sanha, I really am sorry. I know I hurt you, and to be completely honest, and it might sound selfish, but I hurt myself too." Sanha sat up halfway and turned to the skater, brow raised asking him to continue. "It's just, I know I should have said goodbye at least, and after I should have given a call. All these years, I held the phone in my hand and was so close to just reaching out and calling you–"

"Why didn't you?" Why didn't he? Rocky knew the answer but was embarrassed to say it out loud, but from the looks of it, if he didn't say it, his chance of mending whatever it was between him and Sanha might as well be gone for good.

"I was scared." Sanha's brows raised high on his face, mouth parting in an 'oh'. "At first I was scared because I thought you'd be mad and would not want to be friends anymore. But as the years passed, I was more scared of what I was feeling, because along the way it wasn't just friendship I felt for you, it was more. I was scared that if you'd pick up the phone, the rejection was what I really feared. So I pretended that not calling was the best option." Rocky winced internally at how stupid his explanation was.

"바보." Rocky looked down to see Sanha glaring at him. "바보. When was never reaching out the _best_ option?" Sanha rolled his eyes. "바보. If you called you knew I would be mad for only a split second. Maybe you would know I felt the same." He whispered the last few words to himself, but Rocky heard it loud and clear.

"Really?" Rocky lit up, and Sanha blushed and stood up.

"Was that all you took away from what I said?"

"Duh."

Rocky stood up as well and approached Sanha, who backed up. "What are you doing? Just because we _like_ each other doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"I know." Rocky said. "But can I atleast have a hug?"

Sanha stared at him bugged eyed, before shaking his head and glaring (though the intensity wasn't as harsh as before). "Nuh-uh."

"C'mon San." Rocky teased, going closer and closer until Sanha was pressed against the door and had no escape. Before the younger knew it, Rocky had pulled him down into his arms, his long limbs flailing as he tried to get away. But soon, Sanha gave up and slumped against Rocky, arms going around hesitantly before closing in.

"I missed you." It was small and soft, filled with vulnerability, that made Rocky's arms tighten around the taller boy. Rocky nuzzled into the space of Sanha's neck where he could reach, as he whispered the same.

They would have stayed like that for longer, but they were interrupted by the door opening and four sheepish looking guys waved at them, as both separated quickly.

"Is it bad timing to say that the competition was moved up a day?" Dongmin asked, body hidden by Bin.

Rocky looked at Sanha who had his eyes set on his feet, before sighing and looking back at Dongmin, Bin, MJ and Jinwoo.

"Yes."

––

The next couple of days, was spent training hard at the rink with only a few days until the competition. The difference though, was how this time Sanha was around when he trained on the ice after his work at the flower shop, cheering him on in the sidelines. They haven't talked about what they were or what they would be after he goes back to Seoul, since whenever he brought it up Sanha would change the subject and say they should just focus on the competition first.

On Rocky's spare time, he'd take Sanha out for food and they caught up on what they missed for the last few years. Turned out Sanha had recently graduated for Floral Design, and was working at the shop for experience (Jinwoo had a business degree and was only there for the summer, Rocky didn't ask for more information knowing MJ would blab about Jinwoo later on anyway). Rocky remembered how much Sanha loved flowers when they were younger and they would spend time at the fields, where some of the flowers were planted with Sanha giggling as he made crown after crown of flowers. It made sense he'd take Floral Design.

Rocky's mother's birthday came and went in a breeze and he took Sanha as his date to which his mother was very happy about. But with her birthday, it also came time for him to go back to Seoul since the competition was in two days, something he thought would excite him but now, made him somber thinking about it. That was how Sanha found him, looking out into the ice rink long after training with only one light shining on to the ice, surrounding him with mostly darkness.

"Hey." Rocky looked up to see Sanha approaching him and tried to grin, only for Sanha to frown at him.

"What's wrong?"

Sanha scoffed, sitting down beside him. "I should be asking you that. You know you can never hide anything from me. So spill." Rocky sighed, knowing the younger was right. Sanha nudged him. "What's eating you? World's is in like two days, shouldn't you be happy and excited?"

"I should be." Sanha startled at his answer, eyeing him in confusion, making Rocky sigh and look down at his foot clad skates, picking at the covered blade. "It's just, I am happy, if I do well as we all hoped for, I can set a new record, but on the other hand, the competition is like a ticking clock, signalling our time together to end. I don't want that! I just got you back Sanha, and it made me think of what you said before, I'm leaving you again."

If Rocky would have seen Sanha's face, he would have noticed that the younger didn't look so upset at all, in fact, the latter was trying to hide a smile, as he gave out a noncommittal, "Oh."

"I should have thought things through, not only for me but for you. Where does this leave us? How can I do this to you again, how can I do this to us again. Maybe I should just stay here and–"

"Park _Minhyuk_." The tone was scolding and made Rocky shut up and _definitely_ not pout, and look up at Sanha's stern face. "You're so close to the competition and you worked so hard to get to where you are, and you're throwing it all away?"

"That's no–"

"What about Dongmin Hyung, MJ hyung? Their own sacrifices they made in support for you, are you just going to throw it all down the drain?" Sanha raised a brow, waiting until Rocky shook his head 'no'. "That's what I thought. Now, what you need to focus on is the competition, we'll talk later. Because right now, you're only two days away from taking that gold medal and breaking the world record of number of wins." Rocky nodded, and Sanha smirked. "How about this. Let's have deal."

Rocky, eager to know what Sanha has in store for him, quickly shook his head. "What is it?"

Sanha leaned in and whispered in his ear, before pulling back and walking away, leaving a stunned but happy Rocky in his wake.

What did Sanha say you ask? Well, it was along the lines of, if Rocky were to win, he might just gain a new boyfriend.

––

Fingers gripped tightly on a banner with Rocky's name on it, the purple cloth dusted with stars now a wrinkled mess. Sanha chewed on his bottom lip as Rocky entered the rink, the skater's name falling from people's lips in a chant for their favourite figure skater; the whole arena buzzed with energy that Sanha somehow didn't feel, as worries filled his mind and soul as though he were the one to perform. However, the moment that Rocky stood in the center, the man scanned the crowd and when their gazes locked, and Sanha knew he didn't have anything to worry about. Rocky winked at him, and then he was off.

Sanha stared mesmerized, like he often did when he watched Rocky skate through his television, but this time was different. He was finally seeing it live; yes he saw Rocky practice but he only ever saw parts of a whole. The other difference was the costume; when the older trained, he usually wore joggers or sweats and some sweater of a kind (sometimes a tight fit jacket that always rendered Sanha's mouth watering but shh no one needs to know) but now, Rocky was clad head to toe in black; however, every time he moved, it shimmered in the light as the sparkling diamonds glinted. It made Rocky look magnificent, something he already was but was now just highlighted even more.

It was the second and last segment of the competition, the free skate program, and Sanha must say, as much as he loved the way Rocky skated, it was a very long program that had his heart pounding. Rocky had already sent the crowd roaring with his signature quadruple axel, landing perfectly and elegantly on the ice, but Sanha knew, just like him, they were waiting for what Rocky was known for, his art on ice.

He took off in the air in a death drop, and like in the movies, time slowed as everyone took hold of their breaths, then he landed in a sit position taking hold of a spin, escalating into the very epitome of his art. Rocky slowly unfolded from his sit spin, maintaining the speed and finished it off elegantly in an upright spin, hands extended as though reaching for the sky. Then, he stopped.

Everything went quiet, then, a roar of applause, people standing up from their seats as the program ended. Sanha, with Jinwoo beside him, stood as they both cheered on for Rocky. He felt tears in his eyes as Rocky took a bow, exiting the rink and hugging his team, MJ, Dongmin and Bin looking like proud parents.

––

"You know, I feel like this has become a habit."

Rocky watched as Sanha entered the empty changing room, where he was hiding for the past hour. "Huh?"

"Me finding you looking all solemn and all, when you should be out celebrating for becoming world champion _and_ breaking your records. _"_ Sanha quirked a brow as he went and sat beside Rocky. "In fact, I thought you'd be jumping around about your _other_ win." Rocky watched as a blush formed on Sanha's cheeks before he remembered what Sanha was talking about, perking up considerably before deflating again, making Sanha frown. "Okay, did I read you wrong because we can forget about the whole–"

"No! I want you to be my boyfriend!"

Sanha startled at the shout. "Okay...but you don't look exactly like you do."

Rocky sighed. "It's just, I am happy, I waited for so long. But then I have to leave you again and I don't know what I can do maybe I should just move it's not like anyone will miss me or maybe I can retire or something and then–"

"No."

Rocky stopped, "What do you mean no?"

Sanha smiled, patted Rocky's cheeks. "You are not doing any of those."

"But–"

" _Minhyuk._ "

"You haven't called me that in a while."

Sanha shrugged and ignored Minhyuk's statement. "You are not leaving all these behind, you still have a long career ahead of you, something I know you love."

"But what about you?" Rocky didn't like the thought of leaving Sanha again.

"You aren't leaving me either, dork."

"Huh?"

Sanha smiled cheekily. "I know I badgered you when you first arrived about leaving after your mom's birthday, and that was hypocritical of me."

"Huh?"

Sanha twisted his fingers together. "The thing is, I was only home for a couple of months to do an internship of sorts. I needed experience before the company in Seoul would hire me. Jin Jin hyung worked for the company, well technically, he _owns_ it, and he wanted me to experience a small flower shop first and all. And I'm pretty sure he wanted a break so he came down with me. We're going back to Seoul tomorrow."

Rocky's head was spinning, _Seoul, Sanha will be in Seoul, he's not leaving him._

"Seoul?"

Sanha rolled his eyes, because of all the things he said, Minhyuk only got one word out. "Seriously?" Then Rocky stood up, making Sanha look up to him in confusion. "What–"

Sanha couldn't speak anymore, not when Minhyuk had his lips pressed against his so tightly, all he could do was close his eyes and sink into the feeling. When they broke apart, Minhyuk grinned brightly.

"I love you Yoon Sanha."

Sanha blushed and slapped Minhyuk's shoulder, feeling a squeal coming. "Ya!" He stood up and marched out of the room in embarrassment.

"Don't you love me too? I know you do!" Minhyuk called out from behind.

When Sanha was a few doors down near the exit, he turned around and left Minhyuk speechless as he said, "I love Park Minhyuk!" Then he did a hasty retreat, face red as their friends questioned him on where he went off to. _As cheesy as it sounded, Minhyuk did skate into his heart._

––– A YEAR LATER–––

"Can't you just take the day off, babe?"

Sanha groaned as MJ practically sat on top of Jinwoo. They were in Jinwoo's office, Sanha being there to actually do some work for Jinwoo and MJ being there to annoy his husband (though from the looks of it, Jinwoo was enjoying the attention).

"As much as I love to, I have to finish this one." Jinwoo placated his statement with a kiss to MJ's pout. "But after this, I can spend time with you for as long as you want."

"You live together for goodness sakes!" It was Dongmin who interrupted this time, foot tapping on the floor as he got off the phone with his own other half, Bin who was with Minhyuk at the rink. "M-hyung stop being disgusting."

MJ turned his head and stuck out his tongue, before snuggling into Jinwoo's lap as best as he could, the latter just holding on to him with one hand as he signed papers on the other.

"Dongmin-hyung, are they done yet?" Sanha asked, referring to Bin and Minhyuk.

"Yup, going home as we speak." Dongmin said, standing up from his perch on the couch. "Should we go as well?"

Sanha perked up, and left whatever he was doing, Jinwoo was too busy to notice anyway. "Let's go!"

They both left, the hyung line left to their own world, and Sanha was excited he could finally go home.

–

When they reached the condo, Sanha raced up towards the last floor, setting his bag in the mini living room before padding into their bedroom. He couldn't believe just a couple months ago, he finally relented into moving in with Minhyuk. He must say, he loved every second of it.

"So, how was practice?"

Sanha greeted Minhyuk, coming over and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Hi baby, it was good. Just finalized some things before the world's." Minhyuk leaned back against Sanha's chest, wrapping his arms around the other's.

"You'll do well. You always do. Besides, there's something on the line if you don't." Sanha murmured, as he eyed the medals decorating the shelf. "Besides, there's something on the line if you don't." Sanha was teasing of course, and Minhyuk lnodded, arms tightening in response, before turning and burying his head into the crook of Sanha's neck.

"Obviously, I'll win. How else am I going to gain a fiancé?"

The echoing laughter from both of them bounced off the walls. The setting rays of the sun glinted across photo frames, one in particular catching the most light. It was of them at the last world's, where Sanha had become his boyfriend. In no time, another would replace it, this time with Sanha becoming his future husband.

Who knew figure skating was such an art for love stories?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [Rocky UWU ](https://twitter.com/astroclips_/status/1145271053880422401?s=20)
> 
> thanks to everyone who guessed! and thank you for your patience :)


End file.
